


¿Un mejor futuro?

by Monokabeka



Series: meta de one shots 2021 [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Español, M/M, aventuras de los no-novios, revolucioooooon, viendo otro planeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokabeka/pseuds/Monokabeka
Summary: Dib logra que Zim lo lleve al santuario de la rebelión.El restaurado planeta Irk
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZADF - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, freeform? - Relationship
Series: meta de one shots 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144508
Kudos: 2





	¿Un mejor futuro?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no he actualizado, mal presagio, mañana llueve  
> Nah, No tengo excusa.  
> ¿Sería buena una serie de esto?  
> ¿Debería pasar todo a ingles también?

¿Cómo había convencido a Zim que lo llevara?

Quien sabe, Dib prefiere no pensarlo y mejor poner atención frente a sí.

  
Ante sus ojos una enorme y extensa llanura se derramaba aún más allá de su vista, llenas de creaturas y plantas. Pero no era cualquier vista, no. Después de todo Dib nunca había sido apreciador de la naturaleza terrestre, casi siempre ignorando vistas similares en su lugar de origen a favor de buscar pistas de bestias míticas.

  
Pero esto.

  
Esto era muy distinto

Montañas moradas, cubiertas por ese distinto “pasto”, plantas raras, arboles súper altos de un roza fosforescente y con amarillos chillones. Animales más parecidos a insectos enormes lo rodeaban, ignorándolos por completo, desacostumbrados a ser atacados en este ambiente tan pacífico.

Solo después de haber insistido mucho es que había logrado que Zim le trajera. Dado que el Irk original no era un secreto guardado a la ligera. Este era el santuario de la rebelión. Un lugar apartado e ignorado por el imperio Irken actual

El imperio, ese que solo trae sufrimiento y destrucción, que se avergonzaba de tener un origen en un planeta y negándose a recordar las épocas en que eran salvajes, cuando no dependían de la reproducción artificial, cuando formaban familias, cuando tenían emociones y relaciones afectivas entre ellos. Tanto que eliminaron y destruyeron casi toda la información de este lugar.

No entendía el por qué.

Los dos soles del planeta estaban saliendo, mientras 2 de sus 6 lunas todavía eran visibles, hermosas ocultándose en estructuras extrañas, no necesariamente montañas. Algo le decía que de buscar encontraría no sólo tierra y plantas, también escombres de los edificios que alguna vez estuvieron aquí

“Los fundadores Squi y Gob lo encontraron, hace unos siglos.” Es lo que le había dicho Gui, otro miembro de la resistencia.

Al parecer Squi y Gob habían encontrado las coordenadas muy ocultas entre el código viejo de la inmensa. Eran unas coordenadas de emergencia, ya deshabilitadas, pero aún presentes, ocultas en capas de archivos y de código infinitas.

“Al llegar todo estaba desolado, había unas cuantas plantas, pero definitivamente no había vida no vegetal en el planeta. Tuvieron que ir robando especies de otros planetas”

A Dib le divertía mucho esto. La raza más orgullosa que conocía tenía una contraparte entre su propia especie que habían reformado su planeta con “pedazos” de otros.

Esto definitivamente sería algo imperdonable para los Más Altos o para los Cerebros Artificiales. (pero bueno, la mera existencia de estos Irkens rebeldes ya era ofensa suficiente como para pena de muerte)

Sin poderlo evitar de inmediato salió corriendo a por la criatura más cercana, una cosa que parecía la mezcla de alguna clase de escarabajo y un jaguar, risas y emoción infantil exudando del único humano de la tropa.

“¡DIB APESTOSO VUELVE ACÁ!” Zim gritó mientras corría detrás del humano “¡EL GRANDIOSO ZIM NO SE TIENE QUE REBAJAR A SER TU UNIDAD DE CUIDADO!”

Tras escuchar eso solo pudo correr más rápido dispuesto a meterse en problemas con tal de molestar a Zim. Aparte, Gui decía que nada en este planeta era tan peligroso. Cierto comparando “peligroso” entre Irkens y humanos llevaba a un abismo de diferencias, pero de eso se preocuparía después. De todas formas, si realmente estuviese en peligro Zim lo alcanzaría. De los dos es el más rápido, aunque podría fingir que no para jugar.

Gui los miro con completo hartazgo.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado dependiendo de un par de niños con apenas un par de décadas? Rodó los ojos ante lo infantil de la “persecución” que tenía enfrente, el par de tontos corriendo y resbalando por las irregularidades del suelo, mientras el último de los dos soles “salía” de entre las ruinas del anterior Irk, dándole al par de niños un brillo de leyenda, bueno si lo pones así hasta profecía parecía. Tal vez no sería tan malo.


End file.
